What the Hell!
by beauty-always-had-a-cost
Summary: Esme leaves for a party which is canceled. what does she come home to? esme's POV - all human.


**EPOV**

"Emmett, you and Rose are going to be home alone for a few hours ok. Can I come home and not have to put out a fire in the kitchen or the family room? If you want to play with fire, go outside" I told Emmett

"What a kind mother you are Esme, don't play with fire inside, go outside if you want to burn stuff" Emmett said "Well burning a tree is better than burning a room which you will have to decorate, and if I don't like it, you have to start again" I told him

"I'll be good" Emmett whimpered. He hated decorating.

"Good. Edward will be at Bella's house. Call him if there are any problems" I said Alice and jasper were having a second honeymoon at Isle Esme "Esme we've gone through this a million times. I'm not a baby" he scoffed "I know dear I know. I just want to know that you know everything so I can have a good time at this party tonight" I said

"Go have a ball, but I don't want no naughty naughty from you two tonight" Emmett said while pushing me towards the door and I laughed "Have fun, oh and Edward will be pissed off if you have sex on the piano again. Please move that stuff to the bedroom" I said and the door shut on me. I giggled and jumped in the car. I arrived at the party to see Carlisle waiting for me. "Honey, what's wrong?" I asked as soon as I saw his face

"Nothing dear, I just need you to drop me off at the hospital. Mrs Jones is in a bad way. Sorry, we can't go dancing tonight" he said apologetically

"No need to worry dear. I'll just call Emmett and tell him that I'm coming home" I said and we hopped into my car. Emmett never answered his calls, so I decided to surprise him.

When I was close to our house I stopped the car. I jumped out. I ran the rest of the way home. When I reached the house I quietly opened the door and walked in. I sniffed the air and smelled lavender and roses. I heard moaning and giggling. And my thoughts flashed back to the time I walked in on them having sex on the piano. It was not a pretty sight; Emmett's ass is not a sight many want to see. The worst part was they were recording it for future reference. I've never touched that video camera again. I don't know how Edward can look at his piano, I can't and I'm not the one who plays it!! The worst part was they made us watch it!! Poor Bella had to leave the room she was so horrified, not that I blame her, it was a disgusting sight to see. Emmett has never stopped talking about that bloody tape, it's like he's in love with it and not Rose. I snapped out of that sickening flashback and walked around the corner, ready to see a horrific sight. My jaw dropped at the sight in front of me

Did anyone else get a horrible sight of Emmett's ass just then? Not pretty. Well some people would beg to differ but hey we can't all love Emmett. REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**EPOV**

In front of my eyes was Seth, Bella and my Edward all laying on the floor, naked with just a sheet over them! Have I missed something here? Why the hell was Seth Clearwater in my house, let alone naked in my house? And were the hell was Rose and Emmett? Is my son gay? WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! "Oh Seth. Oh Edward" Bella moan

"Oh Bella" Seth and Edward moaned. WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?! I cleared my throat but I knew that Edward and Seth both knew I was here

"OHMYGODESMEWHENDIDYOUGETHERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!" they all screamed.

"Um I few seconds ago. How the hell did I miss Bella's and Seth's scents?" I asked "Um well I made sure that you couldn't smell them Esme" Edward told me "Because I love them both" he told me and my jaw dropped again

"HUH???????????" I said confused

"I love them Esme. Seth and Bella. They're my life" Edward said

"Have I missed something important?" I asked stunned

"Um yeah. See I kinda came over here when Emmett and Rosalie were leaving. Anyway I knocked on the door and Edward opens the door and kisses me. I thought that I was dreaming or something but then Bella comes and pulls Edward away and kisses me as well. They both pull me into the house and push me on the floor and well…you know what happens next" Seth told me

"Edward can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. He followed me into the next room. "Edward, why the hell are you guys having sex in the family room?" I asked

"Would you like to join us?" he asked curiously flashing his crocked smile

"Um…sure why not?" I said bitting my lip.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I woke up

"What's wrong honey" Carlisle asked anxiously

"I just…had…the most…filthy dream…ever!" I said

"Tell me about it honey" he said. And so I told him my dream. His face going from anxious to horrified "Esme, why are you dreaming things like this?" he asked

"I'm not all that sure" I told him

"Just go to sleep honey" he said turning off the light that he turned on when he heard my scream.

Well that's it. I decided to make a short story in Esmes' perspective because I was bored.


End file.
